Alice Killer
The Alice Killer is the main antagonist of the Creepypasta mystery story "The Alice Killings". It is a violent serial killer that murders victims based off the stories of Alice in Wonderland. From 1999 to 2005, this killer terrorized the Japanese people through their brutal murders and mutilations, all accompanied by a playing card with the word "Alice" written in blood on it. History First Victim The first known victim of the Alice Killer was the 29-year-old restaurateur Sasaki Megumi. She was last seen walking home alone from a party on the night she vanished. She was found in the woods the following day by a couple taking a walk, her body viciously torn apart, with various organs and pieces impaled on the branches of nearby trees. A Jack of Spades with the word "Alice" written in blood was found crammed into her mouth. No DNA or forensic evidence was found of the killer. Second Victim The second victim was small-time singer Yamane Akio. He went missing in 2001, and security footage showed a hooded man entering his apartment and leaving with a bundled trash bag. The man's face could not be seen, and Akio was found days later at the bar where he usually sang, slumped over a table and shot in the head, his vocal cords ripped out and a King of Diamonds crammed into his hand. Third Victim The third victim was teenage Kai Sakura, who was abducted from her home. She was found in a shallow grave two days later, her skin flayed, her eyes missing, her mouth carved open, and a crown that had been forcibly sewn onto her head while she was still alive. Her grave was marked by a Queen of Clubs, and a note containing disjointed, random phrases was found next to the body. Fourth and Fifth Victims The next two victims were child siblings Hayato and Hina Oshiro. They were found dead in their beds, having each been given lethal injections. They each held one half of an Ace of Spades. The trauma of the event caused their mother to commit suicide, and their father to seek serious physical and psychological medical care. Aftermath A mentally ill and homeless man by the name of Suzuki Yuuto was suspected in the murders, and was even found wearing Akio's bloodstained coat. He was arrested, but he claimed a "demon black man with no face" had given him the coat, and the homeless shelter where he lived had records and witnesses of him being there on the nights of the murders. The identity of the Alice Killer remains a mystery, and it is unknown if they will strike again. Gallery "The Alice Killings" CreepyPasta Storytime Trivia *The story may be the basis for the Vocaloid song "Alice of Human Sacrifice", as they share similarities in tone, Alice in Wonderland references, and Wonderland's victims. Navigation Category:Pure Evil Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Genderless Category:Unseen Category:Mute Category:Successful Category:Karma Houdini Category:Kidnapper Category:Enigmatic Category:Arrogant Category:Incriminators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Perverts Category:Nameless Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence